Forbidden
by BardenBella
Summary: Quinntana Week: Multi chapter story. Santana Lopez is from the wrong side of the tracks, Lima Heights Adjacent to be exact. Quinn Fabray is a good church going girl who is from the good side. They are not supposed to talk or even look in each others direction, it's kind of forbidden. They are sworn enemies academically and personally. What happens when they bump into each other?
1. Chapter 1

Soo I came up with this story when I read the prompt forbidden Fruit. I am not sure how long it is going to be yet, I am just writing off the top of my head. I hope you guys like it.

Its kind of short but I wanted to get the story out before the day for Forbidden Fruit is over.

* * *

Opening the door to the small towns high school, Santana kept her head held high as she started walking down the hall. She knew most people feared her and looked down their nose at her at the same time. This has been her reality since she was a little girl, she was from the wrong side of the tracks, Lima Heights Adjacent to be exact. No one wanted to associate with "those folk" as she heard people in the town call her family.

The Latina notices someone actually meeting her eyes and she glares at them until they look away in fear. She smirks at their reaction and eases over to her locker. Her locker doesn't exactly have a combination so she has to hit it in key spots insync for it to open. When opened, it is not your typical high school locker, it is filled with all books for college classes. Thats right, she is the second smartest student at Mckinlely. She has one other competition but she doesn't even look at her or be near her vicinity.

Taking out all of the books for her classes before lunch, she sets them on the ground and takes of her leather jacket. Underneath the jacket, she is wearing a black fitted tee that shows off her abs and chiseled arms. Most people stare when she does this, she probably would too if you are ripped. The brunette like to work out and stay in shape, it reflects well in her body.

Looking around the hall, she sees many students half asleep walking down the hall. 'white people, they probably can't sleep with traffic going by. I can't sleep if I had not heard at least two gun shots' she thinks while shaking her head. Glancing around more, she sees her arch nemesis talking to a big flubber monster also known as Finn Hudson. Narrowing her eyes, she glares at her before gathering her books and walking to class as the warning bell goes off for first period.

* * *

To say all of her class are boring is the understatement of the year. These classes are way to easy to be on the college level. 'maybe I am way to smart for just basic college courses' the brown eyed girl mused. When the bell sounding the end of the day went off she couldn't get out of their fast enough.

She wanted out so bad that when she entered the still empty hall she bumped into someone making them knock all of their stuff out of their hands and sending them to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you are going ass" an angry voice said from the floor

Santana raises one of her eyebrows and looks down at the sound of the husky voice. She rolls her eyes when she recognizes the person she knocked over. 'It had to be my enemy' she thinks.

"Sorry, wanted to get out of this shit hole. Didn't see you there" She said in a short tone. The person looks up at the voice and their eyes widen slightly before they have a neutral face. Santana knows that the blonde is slightly scared of her but that's ok, most people are. She looks the blonde over and decides to be sort of nice for once and pick up her books.

She slowly kneels down and gathers the books that are spread out around them, she doesn't look at the blonde but can feel her staring as she is doing something nice for once in her life. After they are all picked up, she hands them to the now standing blonde and put her hands in her pockets, slowly backing away.

"Thanks" the husky voice sounds again, slightly further away from the distance Santana put between them. The brunette doesn't look at her but can hear the sincerity in her voice,

"No problem Lucy, see ya" she says as she waves her hand in the air and struts out of the school. She knew that The Quinn Fabray would freak out that she knows her true name, it was all fun and a great distraction tool.

"It Quinn, Santana you know this!" The blonde yells, correcting her before anyone heard her real name. Santana laughs to herself and pushes open the doors to outside. Now she has to endure the two mile walk home…yepee.

* * *

If you haven't figured out from Santana's reaction and behavior, she doesn't like one Lucy Quinn Fabray. Some points on why she doesn't like that girls is:

1\. She is from a wealthy family

2\. she can have anything she wants if she asks her daddy

3\. she is way into religion and a good church girl

4\. She is from the good side of the tracks, the stuck up bitch section also

5\. she's to perfect, no one is that perfect without having some parts fake

Plus she is also Santana's top competition in school, she is only ahead by one point. If Santana can finish this school year with almost all 100's in her classes plus extra credit she may be able to get ahead of her. Who knows, Quinn may have something up her sleeve.

' _Thank god the school year is almost over'_

* * *

Sooo first chapter so far. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Quinn nor Santana or any of the characters in glee } :

* * *

The next day, she comes early to school to be able to work out in the weight room. Having to maintain this body can be some work and she can't afford to pay for a gym membership. She quickly enters the locker room and changes into a sports bra and basketball shorts. She thanks the Lort that no one comes to school this early and works out at this time in the morning.

Making her way to the weight room, she quickly enters and makes her way to the center of the room to do stretches to get her muscles warmed up. After a good 10 minutes of stretching passes, she walks over to the free weights and starts doing her routine. After doing numerous work outs on the different equipment, she ends her 2 hour work out by doing some pull ups. As she neared the end of her set, she feels eyes on her and looks around as she still performs the pull ups. Her eyes finally land on her arch nemesis and she sets her eyes in a glare. When she get to her 60 mark she releases the bar and hops down, making her way over to her water and hand towel to wipe off the sweat. She knew that one Lucy Quinn Fabgay correction Fabray is still watching. The girl is probably looking at how unput together the Latina girl is, glancing at the blonde again, she smirks and makes her way over to the blonde.

"What's up Lucy, see something you like?" Santana replies in a husky voice

"Uhh, no. I was just wondering what you are doing here so early." the blonde replies as she looks the latina over.

Quinn notices that there are a lot of scars on the brunettes body and even long thick scars on her back that she noticed when the girl was doing pull ups. She didn't want to stare at the girl, she really wasn't allowed to talk to her but something about her makes the blonde want to get to know her. Even if her family says that the people around Lima Heights are not smart and will amount to nothing, she knows that is untrue because the latina is in all college level classes and she is acing them right along side the blonde.

"Wouldn't you like to know, now if you don't mind I need to shower and get dressed. If you want to join me you can if you want." Santana replies with a wink as she moves passed the blonde towards the door to the locker rooms.

"No I don't thank you, but there are some cheerleaders in there getting ready for practice." Quinn replies and warns the girl

"Thanks Lucy, see you around" Santana replies with a smirk.

"Quinn, you know that it's Quinn not that name." The blonde hisses lowly to the Latina's scarred back.

Her comment makes the brunette stop for a second and glance towards the blonde, "I know…Lucy."

With that she walks away and opens the locker room door. She realizes the blonde is right as there is now conversations taking place creating a loud environment. She quickly makes her way towards her locker and grabs her shower stuff, hauling to the showers and washes up quickly, getting dressed in the shower stall. Once that is finished, she makes her way to her locker and grabs her back pack and leaves the room.

On her way to her school locker, she thinks about her conversation with the blonde and realizes that the girl was looking her over as they were talking. Hmm, she will have to think about that on the way home. For now she needs to get to class so she can ace the shit out of her physics test. Another reason she wanted to get to class a little early is cause she wants to beat one Lucy Fabray. She knows that they are competing but she can't help look her over and see the beauty that the stuck up bitch possess' even if she doesn't want to say it out loud. She doesn't hide what she is exactly, everyone is just too scared to approach her and ask her anything.

' _One more year of this shit, then I can get out of this shot hole'_ the Latina thinks.

* * *

Throughout the day, Santana keeps seeing brief glances of her arch nemesis. She knew that she should avoid her but it was like there was a magnet trying to push them together. It was forbidden for them to even talk much less look at each other. Glancing to her left, she sees the one person who will talk to her, Rachel Berry. She knows that the girl is not popular and kind of annoying but it is nice to have someone to talk to that isn't afraid of the reputation that she has.

"Hey San, how has your day been going? I saw you looking at Quinn, you know that it's forbidden." Rachel asks the last part in a whisper. Just talking about this in a public setting is just looking for trouble.

"Hey, she came up to me first! That girl doesn't stay away from me and I can't stay away from her either. I don't know what it is but it just happens. I try to stay away, I am staying away but tell her to stay away from me." The rebel hisses her reply. The smaller brunette looks around quickly and drags Santana to the janitors closet

"You seriously need to get your shit together, if any heard you say that…I don't know what would happen."

"I know, why do you think I distance myself from everyone. I can't have anyone seeing that we have this weird connection."

"OK just take a deep breath and release it. The school day is almost over, go to the punching bags and then go to soccer. You know that it is not wise to even be glancing in Quinn's direction. Go blow of some steam and then go home and do your nerd home work." Rachel says, knowing that Santana will follow her exact instructions.

"Thanks Rachel, I am going to do that even if it is the hardest thing I have to do."

* * *

Don't worry guys, I am working on Fighting Darkness as I post this. It should be up on mon or tues.


End file.
